1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a novel nerve locator and stimulator.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,664,329, 3,830,226, 3,128,759, 3,027,891, 2,949,407, 2,516,882, 3,207,151, 1,158,473, 2,437,697, 158,184, 2,704,064, 4,191,188 and 4,100,505 disclose apparatus that can be used as nerve stimulators.
Prior art devices do not allow the pulse rate to be selected as in the present invention. Prior art devices use a needle for grounding which is easily pulled out of the patient during use requiring re-insertion of the needle.